Roofing materials are susceptible to heating due to radiation emitted from the sun. Some roofing materials may reflect little near-infrared (“NIR”) radiation and consequently absorb substantial solar heat. This absorption of solar heat typically results in elevated temperatures in the environment surrounding the exposed building material. The same or other roofing materials may have low emissivity which reduces the emission of absorbed heat. The absorbed solar heat, low emissivity, or both can increase the energy demand for HVAC in the building during summer months, as well as contribute to the Urban Heat Island effect and smog formation. The absorbed heat may also reduce the lifetime of the roofing materials.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved roofing material that can reduce solar heat absorption.